


you lean into me like you know

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sakura is reminded that their story has its softer moments, too.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	you lean into me like you know

Theirs is not a love story born from soft touches and lingering stares. No, theirs is a story forged from the depths of pain, hatred, anger, and betrayal. It is a story steeped in the darkness of war, of seemingly endless battles, and of countless enemies who sought to take their lives if they so much as took a breath.

It is a story of blood, sweat, and tears — of too-deep wounds and scarred hearts.

But here and now, as she traces the familiar red and white stitching sewn into the back of her uniform, Sakura is reminded that their story has its softer moments, too. “You are an Uchiha, not by blood, but in name,” Sasuke tells her simply, “And in heart.”

He looks at her with a smile that is all complete _trust_ and _confidence_ — and Sakura is absolutely floored. All she can do is give him a watery smile and a firm nod. 

Later, when Sasuke has long gone on his journey once again, Sakura thinks: no, theirs is not a story for the faint of heart. But it is a story of patience, understanding, forgiveness, and friendship. It is a story of second chances and hard-earned victories and spirit and light.

 _It is a story of love,_ Sakura thinks, and the fan emblazoned on her back never fails to remind her of that.


End file.
